Man's best friend
by Vault Of Fanfiction
Summary: Mike makes a promise to his new wolf friend. A promise of reunion.


Mike returned back to the lodge after escaping from the mines. After finally getting there he saw Sam, Emily and Chris standing outside the lodge. Sam turned to look behind her after hearing approaching footsteps.

\- Mike! Oh thank God..

she started speaking, but soon noticed that someone was missing.

\- Mike.. where's Josh?

Sam then wanted to know. Mike stopped to take a breather, before finally replying:

\- That.. that thing got out of the water and just.. it just took him away.. I couldn't.. I couldn't do anything, I was too scared. I just.. looked while it took him away..

It could be heard from Mike's voice how sorry and guilty he felt. Sam quickly glanced at Chris and Emily who both stood a little distance away from her. After doing so she walked towards Mike and put her arms around him and simply gave him a hug. She didn't say anything, but she didn't really even need to. Mike knew all too well how close Sam and Josh had been from almost that day when they had met. Chris, who stood like he was frozen in place, just stared on the ground, as did Emily. Mike also knew how good friends Josh and Chris had been, he knew that they had known each other for a very long time. Wasn't it enough that Mike himself had already lost Jessica, whom he had loved despite all those pranks she had pulled on him. Or maybe that was indeed the reason, because he loved pranking other himself.. he just didn't like being the target. Did he still have to cause so much resentment to his friends as well?

\- I could have done something..

Mike still tried to explain, only to be cut off by Sam.

\- Mike, I know how you always want to solve all problems by yourself, I know that you always want to do everything the right way. You always think about your friends before yourself, first you tried to save Jessica, and.. now Josh.. But as harsh is this might sound, now might the time for you to think only about yourself. I'm sure you did all you could, and no one can ever demand more than that..

Sam's words did hurt, it was certain, but Mike still had to admit that she was right. Maybe there really wasn't any way for him to save everyone?

Mike didn't have a chance to answer, when suddenly there was a noise. It came from the bushes behind him. The four friends who all had made it through the night and everything that had happened, turned to see what was making the noise. They didn't have a chance to wonder out loud what it was, when a little shy white wolf appeared from the snowy bushes. Mike recognized it immediately, and from the behavior and gestures of the wolf it was clear that it had also found the person it had been looking for. The others stood back when Mike and the wolf approached each other.

\- Hey, Wolfie.. What are you doing here?

Mike asked from the wolf. First it glanced at others, clearly being slightly vigilant, with its tail between its legs, but then finally let Mike pet its head. And soon Wolfie did something that none of them had seen a wolf do before; it got brave enough to actually push its head against Mike's hand.

\- Yeah, I really missed you too..

Mike continued, his voice was now filled with affection and the joy of reunion.

\- Just how did you get out of there?

Of course Wolfie couldn't answer Mike's questions, it just wagged its tail a little.

Their cheerful reunion got cut short when they all heard a voice which belonged to a Wendigo.

\- It.. it come from inside the lodge..

Chris said.

\- Maybe we should do something..

Mike added while Wolfie put its ears back against its head and started growling. Mike quietly asked it to stay outside. First Wolfie seemed to be a little reluctant, but finally it stopped and stayed on the porch while everyone else snuck inside. As they saw how many Wendigos there were, they all stopped walking and just stood there, holding their breath. The Wendigos kept observing their surroundings, looking for any kind of movement, but they soon started fighting with each other after failing to detect any humans. One of the Wendigos, the one with a butterfly tattoo, clearly was stronger than the others. While they kept fighting, the Wendigos accidentally caused a gas leak on the lodge. After taking a notice on that Mike and Sam quietly made a plan to destroy the Wendigos. One at a time the remaining survivors snuck back outside, until only Sam and Mike remained. Sam then went on and lured Wendigo Hannah away from Mike so that he could proceed further with their plan. When the coast was clear, both Sam and Mike managed to escape the lodge right as the lodge caught on fire, killing all the Wendigos that were inside.

As the new morning finally dawned on them, the flames caused by the fire guided a helicopter in the right direction. After the others had already climbed in, Mike turned to look at Wolfie, trying to ask it to come with him. But Wolfie seemed to greatly afraid of the helicopter and didn't have the courage to jump in. And so Mike had to say goodbye to his wolf friend. After hugging and petting Wolfie for a good while Mike finally turned around with his head drooping.

\- We.. we will meet again, don't you think..?

he still asked, to which Wolfie responded with a whine. After taking one final glance at his good, new friend Mike finally walked to the helicopter and slowly climbed in. Sam could sense that her friend was down and swore that Wolfie would be okay, and that it would still be there waiting for the day when Mike would return.

As the helicopter lifted off and flew away Wolfie stayed behind and watched after it with a sea of flames behind him.


End file.
